


fire burning in my blood

by allandmore99



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker Lives to Serve, Breathplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation kink, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Service Sub Booker, Service Submission, Sex Toys, anniversary sex, so many orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandmore99/pseuds/allandmore99
Summary: Booker and Nile are pretty devoted to wrecking each other with pleasure.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	fire burning in my blood

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted this little piece of filth on the kinkmeme, thought I would go ahead and clean it up and post here.
> 
> There were...a lot of kinks to tag here, if I forgot any please let me know!

Sebastien had steadfastly insisted that she go first. “I need to make sure you’re satisfied,” he told her solemnly, and she laughed at that, pressing their noses together in a sweet gesture. “When have I not been satisfied with you, Book?” She asked with a smile, cupping his chin in her hand. “Alright, but just remember, every orgasm you give me, that’s one I’m going to drag out of you later, just keep that in mind,” she added, and he shivered in anticipation.

He took his time, at first, peeling her clothes off of her piece by piece as if he was unwrapping a present, then worshipfully laying her back on the bed. He worked his way down her body, excruciatingly slowly, pausing to spend long minutes sucking marks into the side of her neck only to watch them disappear almost instantaneously, then long minutes focused on her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands, rolling one pierced nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he teased the other one with his mouth. By the time he carefully parted her thighs with a hand on each knee and buried his head between her legs, they were both desperate for it. 

Nile had never been with someone who had enjoyed going down on her as much as Booker did. Most of her previous partners had only eaten her out when she explicitly asked them to, but Sebastien seemed like he couldn’t get enough of it and was always the one to initiate. She found his enthusiasm arousing, the way he would pause for just a moment, as if savouring the sight and smell of her, before diving in with gusto. As skilled as he was, the first few seconds were always without finesse, as if he was so eager to taste her again that he couldn’t control himself, and so he would just lap desperately at her, hands pushing her thighs wide so that he could lick as far into her as he was able. 

She let him, at first, and then she tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging just hard enough to earn a soft grunt of pain. “Steady, Book,” she urged him, holding his head still for a moment so that she could rock against his tongue, showing him how she wanted it. He hummed in agreement against her clit, sending a shiver through her, and she relaxed her grip on his hair, letting him take over and set the pace. He was a quick learner, had no problem replicating the rhythm she had shown him, and he swiftly brought her to the edge. “Don’t stop,” she begged, though he never had any intention of stopping. 

He worked her through her climax, his hands tightening on her thighs to keep them open as her body reflexively tried to close her legs, and redoubled his efforts. It was always on the edge of pain at first, when he just kept going like that without letting her have a break, and it dragged a whimper out of her. She had learned how much he liked it when she was loud in bed, and so she no longer tried to stifle her noises of pleasure and desperation, and groaned freely as his tongue kept tracing impossible patterns through her folds. 

Once the knife-edge feeling of too much too soon faded and the sensations washing over her had become pure pleasure again, her patience with letting him call the shots also faded, and her fingers tugged hard at his hair. “Let me use you,” she whispered, and he just groaned against her. She knew how much he liked this; they had talked about it extensively and even if they hadn’t, she could feel the way his breath was coming fast and desperate against her body, the way his hips would give little jerks into the air. Her hand pressed him impossibly closer to her, and she shivered as his nose rubbed at her in just the right way. “Just stay right there,” she muttered, as if he had any intention of going anywhere, as if he even could, with her fingers tugging hard on his hair and keeping his mouth right where she wanted it.

She started to move, grinding against his face, and now she was getting properly loud, gasping and moaning as she fucked herself on his tongue. “Oh that’s good, Book,” she praised, though he wasn’t doing much, just staying there, available for her. “Oh yes, right there, fuck that’s good, just like that, fuck fuck fuck—“ She screamed his name when she came, nearly smothering him with how tightly she clutched him to her, and the look of ecstasy on her face, combined with the flood of wetness which he felt coating his, was enough for him to come as well, his cock untouched and jerking painfully in his pants. It never felt particularly good to him, to come without any direct stimulation, but he couldn’t help it sometimes when he was caught up in pleasuring her. He didn’t even really go soft; his erection was still pressing against the seam of his pants, the head now extra sensitive as it rubbed against the wet fabric. 

Nile‘s death grip on his hair loosened once her aftershocks had slowed, and she grinned as she took in the sight of him, the way his cheeks were flushed, his hair in disarray and his beard was slick. “You’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you,” she remarked approvingly. She shot a glance at the wet spot on his pants. “And don’t think that counts towards the number of times you need to come for me today,” she reminded him, and he groaned, hanging his head. He knew that, he knew how this worked. 

Nile yawned, stretching lazily. “Well, I need a little break,” she commented, and he knew better than to ask why she got a break when he never got a break when it was his turn. That was also how this worked, and how they both liked it, even if he had trouble remembering that sometimes when he was screaming himself hoarse. “I’m going to go take a bath, when I get back I want to see what toys you want to use on me.”

It was torture not to touch himself while she was gone, but he just adjusted himself in his pants with a groan, trying to shift his cock away from his cooling release, and went to pick out a few things. Nile didn’t like as many toys as he did, preferred good old fashioned methods of getting off, but after extensive experimentation they had settled on a small arsenal of things she liked. When she came back, looking relaxed with a towel loosely draped around her waist, he had laid out the nipple clamps and her favourite vibrator.

She wiped herself off one more time and then let the towel drop to the floor, standing there gloriously nude as she looked over what he had picked out. “Ah, we haven’t used these in a while,” she commented, holding up the nipple clamps. “Good choice.” She grinned at him, backing him against the wall so that she could kiss him thoroughly, letting him grind against her once, twice, and then she pulled away. “How do you want me?” She asked, because yes, he was supposed to be running the show for this part of the evening, as much as he could ever run the show with her. 

“On the bed, on your hands and knees,” he decided, and she winked and moved to comply. He took a moment to appreciate her ass, pressing kisses to both cheeks, and then he trailed two fingers down to slide through her wetness, just teasing her at first. “Mm, that’s nice, Book,” she murmured, enjoying the light stimulation of it, the breathing space before she knew he would start trying to get her off in earnest. 

When he finally grew impatient with just teasing her folds, he slid two fingers inside at once, grinning as she groaned appreciatively and arched her back. With his other hand, he reached around to tap two fingers against her lips; she half turned to face him, curious, but she dutifully opened her mouth and sucked down his fingers. She wasn’t above playing dirty, though, and the way her tongue wrapped around his fingers, doing something obscene to his knuckles, had him moaning and wanting to throw his whole plan out the door, pull out his aching cock and sheathe it in her wetness instead of his fingers. 

That wasn’t the game, though, and he pulled his fingers out of her mouth once she had gotten them nice and wet, trailed them down to her chest and circled one pebbled nipple. Booker didn’t know if her nipples had been as sensitive before she got them pierced when she was 18, but he had learned very quickly that he could drive her wild just by playing with them, and he soaked up every little gasp and cry she let slip as he tweaked and rolled the sensitive bud. “Book, please,” she finally begged, and he knew it was time to reach for the clamps he had gotten out, connected by their delicate chain. She jolted as he snapped the first one into place, keened as he affixed the second one, and when he crooked the fingers of one hand and tugged lightly on the chain with the other, she came with a scream, clenching around his fingers so hard that he momentarily winced in pain.

He didn’t stop, neither the light tugs at the chain connecting her nipples, nor working her over with his fingers, not even when she started squirming underneath him, oversensitive. “Sébastien,” she whined, and he tormented her for a few seconds more before he withdrew his fingers and pulled his hand away from the chain, letting her think for a moment that she was going to have a respite. The next thing she knew, he was sliding the slim length of the vibrator inside her, and her whole body jolted. “Oh God, Book, no,” she told him, “too soon—“ He waited for a hair’s breadth, to see if she would say the word that would make everything stop, but she didn’t, and with a grin he turned the toy on. It was on the lowest setting, but she still whimpered at the sensation. “Too soon, fuck, Sébastien, I can’t, Book, I can’t—“ He fucked her with it for a few minutes, heedless of her pleading, and then he pulled the toy out with a slick sound, running the buzzing tip through her folds, and she practically jolted off the bed when it brushed against her clit. She cursed him out in all the languages the team had been teaching her, her hips jerking as she couldn’t decide whether to press into the torment or to try and pull away from it. He waited until he could tell she was close, her thighs trembling uncontrollably as she rocked against the vibrations with little hitching gasps, and then he pulled off the nipple clamps, brutally fast. She shouted, her whole body seizing up in a climax that seemed to go on forever, her frame wracked by waves of pleasure so sharp they were nearly painful, and he soothed her through it, turning off the toy and throwing it aside and stroking his fingers down her thighs, her ass, her sides.

He gently turned her over so that she was lying on her back and he kissed her lazily, fondly, one hand resting on her side, his thumb slowly tracing patterns against her ribs, letting her breathing come back to normal before he started to kiss his way down her body. She let him get to her navel, where he dipped his tongue inside for just a moment, before she groaned and wrapped one leg around him, kicking at him in exasperation. “Booker, I can’t, not again,” she said sternly, and he lifted his head to look up at her with those soulful eyes, and she knew she was a goner. “Just one more, mon ange?” He pleaded, and she shifted on the bed, getting comfortable among the pillows. “One more,” she agreed. “But you’re going to regret it later, when it’s your turn,” she warned, wrapping both legs around his shoulders to give him room to work.

He bent his head between her legs, cataloguing all the differences from when they had started off with this earlier in the night, savouring the way that her folds had become puffy and tender, wetness smeared across her thighs. “Just one more,” he agreed, trying to remind himself not to be greedy. He was gentle this time, careful with how sensitive she was, and when she finally fluttered around his tongue, it was delicate and slow, nothing like the pleasure-pain of her last orgasm. She gave a soft sigh of contentment and pulled him up to kiss, chasing her own taste on his lips. “So good to me,” she praised him in between kisses. “You always make me feel so good, my love,” and her kind words were doing absolutely nothing to quench his own thirst and settle his very insistent erection, which was pressing hard against her thigh. Her turn, then.

They both had a special love for his first orgasm, because he was usually so desperate by the time they got around to it that he would do almost anything to get off, and it allowed them to fool around with his humiliation kink in a way that he didn’t like later in their play, when he was strung out and needed more kindness and praise to get him over the edge. “Do you need to come, baby?” She asked, sweetly, and he nodded, pressing a kiss to her knee. “How badly?” She pressed him, and he groaned, his hips jerking. “Badly, Nile, please, I’m so hard,” he begged, and she nodded. “Let me see,” she insisted, and with slightly shaking fingers he unzipped his pants, letting his length spring free with a groan. It felt good just to get it out, and he wilted under her scrutiny. 

“Seems like you don’t need much to come,” she commented, running a finger through the remnants of when he had come in his pants, and he whimpered. “I don’t, Nile, not when I’m with you. Please help me come,” he pleaded, and he let a sob slip out when she shook her head with a grin. “Doesn’t look to me like you need my help,” she said easily, and he didn’t have long to wonder how she would prove how easy he was, because she gestured to the towel that she had used to dry herself off after her bath and then dropped to the floor. “If you want to come, you can use that to get yourself off,” she told him, and he moaned at the thought, his face bright red.

He didn’t question it, though, just got off the bed and shuffled awkwardly over on his knees to the wadded up towel. “May I?” He asked, and she nodded, her eyes never leaving him for an instant. He brushed his cock against the terrycloth carefully at first, as if testing how to go about it, but within seconds he was shamelessly humping the fabric. “Oh my God you’re such a slut,” Nile remarked, perching on the side of a chair to watch him, and he whimpered, his cheeks flaming. “You have absolutely no idea what you look like,” she continued, “kneeling on the floor, still clothed with just your dick hanging out, humping a towel that someone else used. That can’t even feel too good,” she remarked, “that fabric must feel rough”—it did, but he was so desperate for any kind of friction that he didn’t care —“but you’re such a slut that if you can’t get your dick wet, I guess you’ll just rub off against anything.”

She got up off the chair, standing in front of him to get a better view. “Are you going to come like that?” She asked, even though she knew that he was going to, could tell by the way he was snapping his hips rabbit-fast as he rutted against the towel. “You are, aren’t you. I’m going to have to keep an eye on you, next thing I know you’ll be humping the furniture like a dog,” she warned, and that did it for him. He gave a broken cry and then she had the pleasure of watching as his cock jerked, spilling thick globs onto the towel. 

She usually liked to keep pushing him without any pause at all, but she had been a little meaner than usual that time—though no meaner than she knew he liked—and so she bent to rub a hand down his back, feeling as he trembled faintly. “That was good, Book,” she told him, and his shivers intensified with the praise, as they always did. “That was just what I wanted,” she assured him. “I want to tie you up now, can I?” she asked, and he nodded, already looking exhausted. “Always, Nile,” he promised.

She helped him get up, get undressed and get onto the bed, then began the familiar process of trussing up his wrists and ankles to each sturdy post of the bed. This was one of their favourite safe houses precisely for that reason, the bed was perfectly shaped so that Nile could simply slip a slim loop of rope over each post. When she had him spread out for her, she took a moment to admire both her handiwork and the beautiful man in front of her, running her hands down his sides and his muscled thighs, before she turned her attention to his length, which had gone mostly soft and which was still coated in the remnants of his last release, a sticky string trailing down from the head. “Going to clean you up now,” she promised, and bent her head to lap at his cock. 

At first it genuinely was just cleaning him, carefully licking up the drying specks from when he had come in his pants and swallowing the bigger drops from when he had gotten himself off using her towel. His cock quickly took interest in the proceedings, of course. He filled out in her mouth as she finished cleaning him and started teasing him, her tongue dipping into the slit and swirling around the head, and when she brought one hand down to roll his balls in her palm, he groaned, jerking up as much as he was able in his bonds. “So good, mon cœur,” he muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open so that he could enjoy the sight of her head bobbing up and down on him. 

She unerringly found all of his most sensitive spots, and when she traced his rim with one careful finger—slicked with her own wetness, holy shit, he realised—he nearly lost it. “Putain, Nile, so close,” he muttered, “oh that’s so good, going to come—“ and he was, he was sure of it, except that that was when she pulled away with a devious grin, taking away her mouth, her fingers, everything that had been stimulating him. If she had stopped a few seconds earlier, he would have been left hanging on the edge, but she was devilishly good at this, and so she had known that it was too late to stop his release. She sat back on her haunches and watched as his cock jerked against the air and spilled, even as he whined and thrashed in his ties, utterly unsatisfied.

“Nile,” he complained, chewing his lip hard enough to bleed. “That’s not fair, fuck, please touch me, please let me come for real,” he pleaded, “fuck, it hurts.” She gave him a good look-over, thinking that it did, in fact, look like it hurt. His length was still hard and flushed, the tip an angry red even as it spit out the last drops of his ruined release. “Greedy again, so soon?” She teased, but she wrapped a hand around him. He shivered violently. “S-sensitive,” he gasped out, and she didn’t bother to hide her grin. “I know, baby,” she whispered, bending down to nip at the skin covering his hips, stroking him lazily, her thumb rubbing over the swollen head, running through the leftover come. “That’s right, pet,” she reassured him as he shook under her touch, reduced to grunts and moans. “Come on, sweetheart, want to see you come for real this time, I won’t pull away again, I promise,” she promised him. “That’s a good boy,” she encouraged as she felt his balls drawing up tight, and she bent to take the tip of his cock into her mouth right as he started to spill. 

He sobbed with the relief of it, made a thousand times sweeter from having been denied before, and she kept her mouth on him, dutifully swallowing everything he had to give, until finally he groaned with oversensitivity and tried to cant his hips away from her. She crawled up his body, then, and kissed him deeply, feeding just the last few drops of his release back into his own mouth. She let him catch his breath, just for a minute or so, and then nipped at his earlobe. “Two more to go,” Nile warned him, and he groaned, jerking in his bonds. “Nile, I really don’t think I can,” he pleaded. “I told you you would regret giving me those last two,” she teased him, and his lips quirked up. “I never regret pleasing you, Nile,” he said earnestly, and well, she had to reward him for that. She gave him a soft kiss, her fingers entangling in his past his bound wrists. “I’ll help you,” she promised him. “You know I’ll always help you,” and he gave her that dopey smile that never failed to make her heart melt.

She took her time getting him worked up again, massaging his shoulders, trailing her fingers down his ribs until he was covered in goosebumps, swirling her tongue around his nipples and catching them between her teeth. Once he was finally hard again, she moved to untie his wrists. He looked at her, confused, and she smiled. “I need my nails done,” she explained. “I’m going to go sit over there, and you’re going to do my toenails and both of my hands, with one hand while you jerk yourself off with the other, nice and slow. If you do a good job, and if you can hold out until you’ve finished my nails and until they’re dry, then I’ll fuck you for the last round,” she promised him, and she had to laugh at the way he brightened up immediately. Short of going down on her, being pegged was his absolute favourite thing in bed, and she saved it up to use as a treat and reward. 

“I’ll do my best,” he promised, and she ruffled his hair before going to untie his ankles. “I know you will, baby,” she reassured him. “I want the dark pink colour today,” she called out as he went into the bathroom to rummage through her makeup while she got herself all arranged in her favourite armchair, propping her feet up on an ottoman. “You know, the one I wore to Joe and Nicky’s party last year.” 

He brought back the right one, clever boy that he was, and knelt beside her without being asked. Carefully he unscrewed the bottle, getting some polish on the little brush, and then hesitated. “Do I have to start jerking off right away?” He asked, and she nodded, lips quirked up. “Nice and slow, Book, and if you fuck up my nails you’ll have to start all over again.” He nodded, biting his lip in concentration as he started painting her toes using his right hand while he stroked himself with his left hand, long slow strokes that teased more than got him off. 

It wasn’t easy to do her nails with one hand, but he managed to get her toes all done without any stray strokes of the brush, and then he moved on to her fingernails, looking up at her occasionally just to take comfort from the fond look in her eyes. His arousal was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore as he started on her second hand, and he allowed himself to speed up his movements, starting to jerk himself off properly as he finished her pinky nail. “Nicely done, Book,” she told him, and he beamed with pride, and then she pulled the bottom out from under him with her next words. “Now you just need to do the second coat,” she said cheerfully, and fuck, how could he have forgotten that he always had to do two coats of polish on her nails?

He went back to her toes, slowing his hand on his cock, but the damage was done at that point, he was well and truly worked up and it was agony to concentrate on painting her nails just right when all he wanted was to fuck into his fist. “Almost done,” she encouraged him as he finally, finally got around to her left hand again. “Hang in there for me, Book, I know you can. You can come as soon as you finish my nails,” she told him, and he gathered his mental strength to finish her last three fingers without messing them up. 

As soon as he was done, he looked up at her pleadingly, even though she had already given permission, and she nodded. “Go ahead, baby,” she prompted him, and he didn’t need to be told again. He jerked himself quick and fast, eyes locked on hers, and she could see when his eyes went wide with a sudden unexpected panic, and then he awkwardly shuffled to one side, scooting a few paces away. She understood why a second later, and she almost burst out laughing at the sight of him trying, even in the throes of pleasure, to aim his spurting cock at the towel they had already used. “I really like this carpet,” he said sheepishly. “I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“C’mere, you silly man,” she teased, beckoning him close for a kiss. “I still have to wait for my nails to dry, so why don’t you go ahead and get yourself ready for me? Give me a nice show,” she added with a wink. He always liked showing off for her, and he jumped to grab the lube from the nightstand and then perched on the bed, his ass in the air facing her. 

He wished it was her fingers opening him up, but he enjoyed knowing that she was watching as he fingered himself open, savouring the stretch as he always did. This was something new that he had only ever done with Nile—it never would have occurred to his wife to slide a finger back to Booker’s ass, and he had never felt comfortable enough to ask for it with one of his casual flings through the years. No, this was something special that he had explored with Nile and Nile alone, and the thought warmed him as he worked on adding the third finger. 

He had lost all sense of time while he was working himself open, and so it came as a surprise when he felt Nile’s hand on the small of his back. “It was a nice show,” she agreed. “Does it feel good?” He nodded eagerly, then twisted his head around to look at her, shooting her a grin. “It’ll feel better once you’re inside me,” he hinted, and she chuckled, her teeth briefly sinking into the meat of his shoulder. “You seem mighty impatient for someone who’s already come four times,” she teased, and he laughed. “Don’t even need to come, just need you,” he insisted, and she kissed the base of his neck. “Just a minute, baby,” she promised. “I always struggle with all of these straps, but I’ll get there.” 

He tried to stay patient, but it felt like an eternity before finally, finally she was pushing into him. “Oh fuck, Nile, that’s so good,” he gasped out. The toy she had picked out was not exactly small, and it burned a little, just the way he liked it. “I feel so full,” he enthused, clenching around the toy. 

She started with the fast pace that she knew he could handle, and it wasn’t long before he was beyond words, just gasping and whining as she pounded into him, arching his back into each thrust. “You’re so beautiful like this,” she told him, her hands gripping his hips tightly. “So eager and responsive, just taking whatever I give you.” He started to reach down to touch himself and she slapped his ass in warning. “You know better than that, baby,” she chastised. “You know you need to come on my cock.” He whimpered, hanging his head, and she trailed one hand up his body, circling his throat. “You want this?” She asked him, because this particular kink of theirs was tricky—sometimes he wanted it desperately, and sometimes it brought back uncomfortable memories of his first death. “Yes,” he gasped out. “Please, Nile,” he begged, and her hand closed around his neck, cutting off his air for a few seconds. “More,” he pleaded. “I’m close, Nile, please—“ Her grip tightened again, and stayed tight, even as he wriggled underneath her, gasping for breath. She knew exactly how much he could take, and when she angled the toy to hit his prostate dead on right as the edges of his vision were starting to go fuzzy, he came with a silent scream. It was nearly dry, his cock weakly dribbling out a few drops, but it was blindingly intense. 

“Holy shit, Nile, I think you’ve killed me,” he groaned, slumping to the bed as she carefully pulled out and unfastened the harness. She flopped next to him, both of them breathing hard, and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. “Well, good thing you’re immortal, then,” she teased, her arm winding around his waist and her head pillowing on his shoulder. “Happy hundredth anniversary, baby,” she whispered. 


End file.
